


Don't Touch Her

by anemic_cinema



Series: World's End Boyfriend [4]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, M/M, Violence, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: No queers after the zombie apocalypse? I don't think so. Daryl shows that he can be a good person, and that he's willing to defend someone in need. </p>
<p> TW: domestic violence, suggestion of child abuse, blood, physical violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Her

It was the look in her eyes that made him do it. Daryl knew that look, the kind that was so empty, because being empty was better than feeling anything at all. Because feeling anything hurt. Because it made what they did to you so much worse. He had been gathering firewood when he walked by the Peletier's tent. Carol was down at the quarry doing laundry, and had left Sophia with her piece of shit husband Ed. Everyone in camp knew Ed beat and terrorized Carol. They'd seen the bruises and the fearful look that was permanently stamped on her face. The way he almost constantly loomed over her. How, if she dared to speak to anyone besides him, he'd stare her down until she stopped talking. He reminded Daryl of his dad. Same temper, same violent nature, same tyrannical need to dominate. 

He could see Ed standing over Sophia by their tent, gripping her shoulders. She was looking up at him wide eyed like a baby deer. Daryl was too far away to hear all he was saying, but what he heard hit him like a punch in the gut.

“...you're starting to look just like your mother...”

That was all it took to make him drop the kindling he was holding, and walk up to Ed. Sophia looked startled and relieved when she saw him coming. She looked up at Daryl, her eyes pleading for him to help her. He couldn't bear it. She was so scared, so small, so helpless...she couldn't control anything happening around her 'cause she was just a kid. Just a goddamn kid. Daryl clapped his hand down on Ed's shoulder hard.

“Hey Ed, I need your help with somethin'.”

Ed was too surprised by Daryl's presence to protest.

“Ah-uh ok Daryl-”

“Sophia, why don't you go see if your mom needs help, I gotta talk to yer daddy real quick, ok?”

Sophia nodded silently, and sprinted towards the quarry, desperate to get away from her father. 

“So, uh, whaddya ne-”

Before Ed could finish Daryl had him slammed against a tree, and was holding his hunting knife to his throat.

“I'm only gonna warn you once motherfucker. Don't you fuckin' touch her. EVER!”

He pressed the knife into the other man's throat hard enough that the skin broke, and blood began to pearl on the blade.

“You crazy son of a bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing!”

Daryl kneed him hard in the groin in response.

“You know exactly what I mean you sick fuck. If I ever see you with your hands on that kid I'm gonna slit you open like the goddamn animal you are.”

The hunter was so focused on Ed's red, sweaty face that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Daryl turned his head. It was Glenn, looking confused and scared of what he was seeing unfold. He shoved Ed to the ground, and sheathed his knife. He looked down at the groaning, injured man.

“Remember what I said, fucker.”

Kicking the prone man's legs as he stepped over him, Daryl walked away. He strode through the woods, too angry to think of where the hell he was going or what the hell he'd just done. His fists clenched, because it was the only way to stop them shaking. 

“Daryl, goddamn it, wait!”

Glenn was still following him. Daryl pretended not to hear.

“Will you stop, Jesus Christ!”

Glenn grabbed his shoulder. The contact startled him and made him even more enraged. The older man wheeled around and knocked his hand off with such force that Glenn yelped.

“What the fuck is wrong with you dude?”

“The fuck is wrong with me?” Daryl snarled “The fuck is wrong with you? First of all, yer the one following me. Second of all, don't ever touch me like that again.”

“Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you. But can you please explain why the hell you had your knife to Ed's throat?”

The apology took him aback, but didn't calm him down. “What the hell do you care? No one in this camp seems to care about what Ed does to his wife, or his daughter. You assholes are perfectly content turnin' a blind eye.”

Glenn looked pained. He knew just as well as everyone else did what Ed did to his wife. 

“Dude, it's a delicate situation! Carol is in more danger if we try and get her away from Ed than not. Jesus, haven't you ever heard that when women leave their abusers, that's when they're most likely to be killed!”

Daryl didn't say anything. Deep down he knew that Glenn was right. He remembered what happened when one of his dad's girlfriends left him after he beat the hell out of her over some stupid bullshit. He'd gone to her house drunk with a shotgun saying he was gonna kill her. The cops got there before he did anything, and he got tossed in jail overnight because of it.

“Lemme tell you though...that was pretty awesome how you stood up to that dumbass. He's probably peeing his pants in terror right now.” Glenn smiled at him. Daryl's mouth twitched. Jesus, his face lit up so nice when he did. He looked down, feeling embarrassed.

“I don't like seein' little kids going through that kind of crap.” Daryl ran his hand through his hair, feeling awkward and uneasy. “I mean...what kind of man tries to put his hands on his own daughter like that? He's a sick bastard, and I meant everything I told him. If he touches a hair on that kid's head I'm gonna stomp his ass.” He had no idea why he was telling Glenn all of this, but the telling felt too fine to stop.

Glenn shuddered. The mere thought of what Ed might do to his own daughter made his stomach turn.

“Sophia's lucky to have you looking out for her. I can't even imagine what kind of stuff she's had to go through...I mean...Jesus. You know, you're not as bad as people think you are. Not that people are talking shit about you behind your back, that's just the vibe you put out.” Glenn was babbling. “What I'm trying to say is-You're a good guy, Daryl. Really!”

Those words stung like alcohol on an open wound. Daryl looked away, his face feeling hot. 

“Yeah well...don't go blabbing about this all over camp, alright? They don't need to know about it.”

“Hey don't worry, your secret's safe with me.”

There was an uncomfortable silence, with neither of the men knowing quite what to say to each other. 

“Say, uh, d'you like pretzels?” Glenn asked.

Daryl blinked, confused at the question.

“Um...yeah I guess.”

“Last time I went on a supply run I brought back a bag for myself, but if you want you can have it.”

“Oh. Ok. Thanks.” Daryl mumbled. 

“I'll sneak them to you while you're on watch tonight, that sound good?”

The older man nodded, feeling more and more uneasy at the way Glenn was acting towards him. 

“Cool, I'll seeya later then.” Glenn started back to the camp, waving goodbye. Daryl gave a small wave back. When Glenn was out of sight he exhaled loudly. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath. His heart was pounding. Why did he have to be nice to him? He knew he sure as hell didn't deserve it. It was so goddamn hard being around Glenn, with that pretty smile, perfect teeth, and the fact that he knew what his naked body looked like, and how good he smelled. Fuck. Daryl took his time going back to his tent, trying to clear his head but not succeeding. He hoped that Glenn wouldn't come see him during watch, and just forget about the whole thing. If he was there, Daryl knew sure as shit that he wouldn't be able to keep a good look out. 

*******

About an hour into his watch on top of the RV, he heard a soft thump by his feet. It was a bag of pretzels. He looked down from his perch, and saw Glenn walking back to his tent. He picked up the bag, tore it open, and ate the salty snacks as slow as he could.


End file.
